


比起阿尔，为什么外人更害怕王耀的强大？

by jiaoqi



Series: 时政与历史 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi
Summary: 多角度理性分析





	比起阿尔，为什么外人更害怕王耀的强大？

**一.王耀的发展有力的证明了这个世界上发展强大的道路不只有西方那一条。**

从人种上讲，种花家是黄种人。

意识形态上讲，王耀是联合国一枝花（唯一的红色政权）。

文化上呢？你是另类的有自己的一以贯之的文化历史的

信仰上，你是无神论

这意味着这个世界上发展强大的道路不只有西方那一条，种族，意识形态，文化，信仰可以完全不按西方标准也可以成功。那西方人的种族优越感和普世价值还有意义吗？

中国的崛起(复兴)正是打在了西方的七寸上，以阿尔弗雷德为首的西方怎么会不害怕？

秦朝统一以后中国的制度就彻底和西方不一样了，

我们是中央集权郡县制西方是领主分封制，

我们是农业文明他们是商业文明，

但自从秦以后我们上千年领先西方这是事实吧？

西方黑暗中世纪时我们经历了唐宋的辉煌，

唐宋可是完完全全的中国制度吧，

祖先用完全不同于西方的制度，方法，文化，超越了西方上千年，怎么今天和西方不一样就不行了呢？

王耀对于西方价值观就得顶礼膜拜亦步亦趋？不会的。

别忘了，早在高中历史我们就学过

哪怕近代史确实有点气人，

可是

**王耀几千年一直都是世界大总攻！！！**

举个栗子吧~

阿尔：“5+5=10"

王耀：”我告诉你哦小朋友，2x5也等于10.“

**二.这就是阿尔宣传的力量了**

搞了个感恩节，把抢人土地并杀光全家的操作美化成上帝的恩赐。

把所有地面邻国打到只剩下两个，一个养毒贩、一个后花园。

直接间接出手横跨半个地球灭了数个政权，砸烂了好几个地区的大城市，杀死的平民和军队都没法统计，制造了无数的难民，催生了大量的恐怖组织，然后说自己给当地人民带去了民主和自由。

还满世界驻军、设置军事基地，哪里有热闹就派航母战斗群去哪里，扔几百个战斧、出动几百架次飞机，扔一堆精确的不精确的炸弹，创造几个狙击枪最远距离杀人世界纪录。

还用金融手段搞垮了日、泰、亚洲四小龙之三（新加坡，湾湾，任勇洙）的经济还用军事和金融手段多次折腾欧元。

这类破事真是数不胜数。你要说这些国家，不怕阿尔，我是不信的。

至于说到这些国家为什么害怕没在他家里驻军并设置导弹基地的世界第二大经济体，胜过害怕在自己家里驻军的世界第一大流氓。

这个现象叫做“敢怒而不敢言”。

然而被阿尔大资本直接或间接控制的“敢言”的媒体都报道了啥呢？那些连阿尔家人都吐槽fake news集散地的媒体都是咋宣传的？

很多人过分夸大阿尔在二战中的正面作用，无视了在二战中的负面作用和大发战争财的事实，这也是阿尔弗雷德宣传很厉害的例子。

**不是针对谁，阿尔弗雷德切开，本来就是黑的**

****三.王耀还在崛起，还不算真的强大。** **

当年拿破仑复辟的时候，巴黎一家报纸的报道！

1、“来自科西嘉的怪物在儒安港登陆。”

2、“不可明说的吃人魔王向格腊斯逼近。”

3、“卑鄙无耻的窃国大盗进入格尔勒诺布尔。”

4、“拿破仑·波拿巴占领里昂。”

5、拿破仑将军接近枫丹白露。”

6、“至高无上的皇帝陛下于今日抵达自己忠实的巴黎

真正的害怕是不敢发言。他们现在还敢说话说明我们还不够强大，他们根本不害怕。

当我们逼近他们的地位的时候他们诋毁我们，

当我们与他们地位相当的时候他们尊重我们，

当我们获得远超他们的地位的时候他们敬畏我们赞美我们。

**国设最残忍的一点就在于：我将逝去，而君永恒。** **能长久陪伴一个国家的只有另一个国家，而国家和国家之间，永远只有利益。**

****四。** ** **别的国家并不会这么想**

阿尔的强大是既定事实

耀家人认为王耀强大之后，阿尔就会衰弱——但是别的国家又不会这么想……

他们只会认为，世界上本来只有一个巨无霸，王耀崛起之后就多出了一个巨无霸。然后世界又会回到美苏冷战两极争霸那种状态中去……

就拿本田菊来说吧，耀家人会认为王耀强大了，会把美帝挤出去，然后小菊也可以得到好处

但是我觉得小菊实际上更可能会这样想，本来太平洋只有一个比我强的，现在有俩了……

这就是两边根本没想到一起去。

**别打我，黑塔是后妈啊，历史才是亲妈。只不过这个后妈对我们好了一点。**

ps:本文观点和题图来自知乎的高赞答案，原问题是这样的：[比起美国，为什么人们（指外国人）更怕中国强大？](https://www.zhihu.com/question/27905496)，已经认真的向几位答案原作者拿到了版权，但如果作者有一天觉得侵权，那么我会立删

pps: **现在的金钱组最最有趣了，两人都是东西方中流氓中的极品，吵起架来有那么几分东西方文化碰撞融合的带感~**

ppps: **金钱是夫妻，但没有人说究竟谁是上面那个，他俩就这么拿枪对着对方的脑袋，互相威胁但没人开第一枪……ru此精彩，这大概就是为什么哪怕第七季不出，我们却躺在金钱坑里出不来的原因吧……**


End file.
